


The Buddy System.

by jamjar



Category: DCU, Titans - Fandom
Genre: M/M, See notes. And I did mention that even by the standards of gratuitous threesome smut, this is particularly gratuitous? Right.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-20
Updated: 2005-05-20
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:29:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamjar/pseuds/jamjar
Summary: Even more gratuitous threesomes, this time Kon/Bart/Roy, once again brought about by a conversation between me and [livejournal.com profile] derryderrydown. She may have been drinking. I have no excuse.





	The Buddy System.

**Author's Note:**

> Even more gratuitous threesomes, this time Kon/Bart/Roy, once again brought about by a conversation between me and [](http://derryderrydown.livejournal.com/profile)[derryderrydown](http://derryderrydown.livejournal.com/). She may have been drinking. I have no excuse.

Title: The Buddy System.  
Fandom: DCU, Titans  
Notes: Even more gratuitous threesomes, this time Kon/Bart/Roy, once again brought about by a conversation between me and [](http://derryderrydown.livejournal.com/profile)[**derryderrydown**](http://derryderrydown.livejournal.com/). She may have been drinking. I have no excuse.  
Thanks [](http://petronelle.livejournal.com/profile)[**petronelle**](http://petronelle.livejournal.com/) for the beta and helping me give this an ending. You continue to rock.  
Warnings: See notes. And I did mention that even by the standards of gratuitous threesome smut, this is particularly gratuitous? Right.

There's a rush of air that Roy recognises, and he catches a brief glimpse and has to remind himself that it's not Wally. Wally hasn't worn anything close to that uniform in years. A few seconds later and it's back, and this time the kid stays around long enough to stare at Roy, before rushing off again.

Roy finishes sharpening his arrow and wonders if he should call Wally, see if something's up. Fifteen minutes later, the kid comes back dragging something big.

"I could have flown," Superboy's saying.

"That takes too long. C'mon, Kon, I wanna--"

"You've got to learn to do this on your own."

"Why?" Bart sounds honestly baffled, and Superboy rolls his eyes and gives Roy a wry smile.

"Hey," Roy says.

"Hey," Superboy says back, and is elbowed by Bart.

"Get on with it..."

"You're so impatient," Superboy says. Kon-El, Roy should probably be calling him.

"Can I help you with anything?" He says.

"Kind of. This is gonna kind of come out of the blue for you, but, uh, relatively speaking, Bart's been thinking for a while that he'd like to have sex with you," Kon says.

"...What?"

"Sex," Bart says, sounding helpful and young. "You know? Well, I'm kind of assuming you do, since you've got a daughter and you've got kind of an easy reputation, except that's mostly with girls, so--"

"Bart," Kon says. Bart shuts up and Kon gives Roy a look that's mostly sympathetic. "See, this is why he brings me along." He pats Bart on the shoulder.

"I kind of scare people off when I try it by myself," Bart says. "Just, you know, the hitting-on bit, because I'm great with sex by myself, just--"

"You want to have sex with me." And the statement doesn't actually make anymore sense when he says it out loud. A thought crosses Roy's mind, worrying enough to make him open his mouth. "Does Wally know you're here? Because--"

"No, of course not," Bart says. "That'd be really creepy--"

"And he really doesn't need his mentor's permission to have sex," Kon says. He sounds firm and like his-- like Superman. Family resemblance, Roy guesses.

"I'm kind of the wingman," Superboy says. "You know, here for emotional support, maybe lend a helping hand."

"Kon makes it easier," Bart says. "He's better at the, you know, the "you wanna" stuff. Plus, if we're like, not compatible or something, I've got a fallback."

"I could just toss you over my shoulder and-- huh." Roy honestly didn't mean to react to that, but he must have because Superboy stops talking and looks at him, smiling.

Roy tries not to look panicked or interested. Both are harder than they should be. Bart's got his arms crossed and his tapping his feet. "So he wants to, right? So why don't we just--"

"Bart, go slow. Give the man time to think. It's not fair to rush him into sex with his ex-teammate's cousin." Superboy's smile is open, sincere and *familiar*. Roy's always had a bit of a thing for Supes and this, well, it's just wrong enough to maybe be really, really good

Bart pouts. "I don't *want* to go slow!"

"Then go and seduce Wally," Kon says.

".... Okay, I'll go slow."

"Or Jay. What, I can't be the only one that thinks that's hot?"

Bart shakes his head. "Dude, you have like, severe father-figure issues. You should get those resolved."

Roy snorts. "Sorry, Bart, the kid's right. Jay Garrick is pretty--"

"You two are both weird and have weird paternal-figure *things*," Bart says almost cheerfully. He looks at Roy curiously. "You're not gonna want me to call you "daddy" or something, when we're doing stuff are you?"

"No," Roy says. "Definitely not. No calling for daddy, mommy, uncle or grandpa Ned during sex."

The kid's grin is blinding. "So that means you're saying yes, right? As long as we keep relatives out of it."

And there's a logic-gap there, something Roy's missing, but he blinked and somehow he landed in his bedroom, on his bed, and Bart looks smug and horny.

Roy's first impression is more enthusiasm than finesse, and a lot of hands, but there's this *shift*, and suddenly, Bart's just moving right. Slower, and he still feels like he's got about eight hands, but--

Superboy did say he was good at it. Bart's on top of him, hands sliding over Roy's arms to press his wrists down onto the mattress, still skinny, but surprisingly strong, and Roy gives a little groan.

"Kon, get over here," Bart says. Kon. Superboy. Roy hadn't forgotten him, exactly; he's just distracted. He looks up, just in time to see Kon go from dressed in what he's using as a uniform right now -and maybe Roy made some interesting choices, but at least his costumes looked like *costumes*- to naked in--

Well, in a flash. Kon's frowning at Bart. "You know I hate when you do that."

"You take too long to get naked,:" Bart says. He looks down at Roy. "Isn't he cool? He's got really great arms and--" And yeah, Roy can agree with Kon that just suddenly being stripped is kind of disconcerting, "Look, natural red-head!" Bart sounds disturbingly young there for a moment, but he looks at Roy and his smile is definitely adults-only. "He liked it when I was holding him down."

Kon raises an eyebrow. "Yeah? Cool." He moves over, touches the bed and Roy feels something tight across his wrists.

"It's a kink," he says. Not much else he can say.

Bart's practically vibrating in place. "So I was thinking, you could do that thing where he's against the wall and you're--"

"Bart, remember that talk about easing into things? Giving people a chance to make-out before reaching for the whips and jars of hummous?"

"I didn't mean right away, Kon. I was thinking we could start with--"

And Roy's lying there, held down, while Kon and Bart argue over what they should do next.

"Look - just do *something*!" Roy has his own suggestions, but they're mostly just-- "Speedsters should not take this long to get started!"

And Kon's TK just *ripples* over him. Superboy is smirking, and gives an evil little laugh, then uses his TK to grab Roy's wrists and hold them above his head.

Bart's eyes are wide and glowing and Roy's spent enough time around speedsters to know when when's slipped it up a notch, to what must be relative minutes or hours of watching him, and Bart-- Bart's got that perfect memory, right? Never forgets a freaking *thing*, so looking at him like this--

It's almost flattering, a little boost to the ego, and Roy is breathing *so hard*.

And it's almost as though Kon's holding him down, just so Bart can play with him. Which makes sense, cause he kind of *is*.

Bart looks up at Kon and grins, big and wide and disturbingly (Barry) genuine. "See, this is why I bring you."

"Most people just carry handcuffs."

"That's not as much *fun*," Bart says. Kon catches Roy's eye and manages not to smirk too obviously.

And, finally, Bart touches him.

"Like everyone we know couldn't get out of them anyway," Bart says, still talking and he's kneeling next to Roy, before Roy can even blink. One hand fingers touching his mouth, and the other is skating across his body, chest and arms and--

"Huh. You have calluses like Cissie did."

\--*memorising* him, never in one place long

Kon's looking at Bart, head on one side. "You and Cissie?"

"Dude, I am so not her type."

Kon and Bart are having this conversation above him and Roy appreciates the friendly banter as much as the next guy, but...

"Hello," Roy says. "Naked man here. Naked man who you seduced. Want to *do something*?"

"We want to do lots of things." Bart says with absolute sincerity. "But it's just hard to choose."

"CHOOSE. For Chrissake, *choose." And this is reason 56 why getting involved with arguably jailbait protégés is a bad idea. They just can't freaking *prioritise*.

Bart rolls his eyes. "And people say *I'm* impatient."

"People should say you're fucking sadistic and does Wally know about your evil tendencies?"

Bart pulls a face and sits back on the bed. "I wish people would stop talking about Wally when I'm trying to have sex."

Kon's looking at both of them, kind of amused, and obviously, he has some of Superman's kinder nature, because he says, "Bart, why don't you start with a kiss or something, and I can--"

Kon hasn't even finished speaking before Bart's kissing Roy. And he's so *fast*, tongue flickering in his mouth, touching everywhere at once. It's like being kissed by a small, very focussed, tornado.

Roy automatically reaches to pull Bart in but his hands are still held by Kon's TK and that just makes it *hotter*, trying to move against him and there are this limits, something more solid than handcuffs. Immoveable object,and Bart doing his best impression of an irresistible force. Roy tugs against the TK, pushing hard.

"Something wrong?" Kon says, concerned.

"Safeword is... casserole," Roy says.

And Kon raises an eyebrow while Bart stares. "You... Oh, *kinky* stuff!" he says, sounding gleeful. Roy kind of wants to smile at his enthusiasm, but Bart barely pauses before resuming his attack, that never-quite-enough that's really just about *too much*, and it's almost a shock when he feels a touch that actually stays there.

He just about manages to focus to figure out that it's *Superboy*. And, yeah, he knows that he's called Kon. But it's hotter to think of him as Superboy. Focussed expression and blues that if Roy cares to, he can imagine have a spark of *red*. Scary on some kind of bone-deep level, and Roy can feel his heart skip a beat, feel his cock get harder. Kon raises one eyebrow and-- Roy's brain explodes a little. He knows that expression, he's even had it directed against him a time or ten. Just-- never quite like this

And now that Kon knows, Roy *wriggles*. He moves, trying his best Dick-style writhe, as much as the TK lets him.

Kon looks at him. "You know I can feel it when you do that, right? When you move against the TTK?"

"*Tactile* telekenisis," Roy says, rolling the words on his tongue. "Which means...?

"It feels like part of me."

The TK flows right down his body and he wriggles some more and watches Kon's breath hitch, putting a little display and a fair amount of desperation into it. He gets his reward when Kon *groans*.

Bart kneeling over him, huge gold eyes right by his face, saying "Do you think you can make him come just from that?"

"I don't see why not," Kon says and the TK *focuses*.

Roy would fling his head back against the pillow but he can't move. The TK gets denser, gets something like texture, or weight or something. It feels like he's just vibrating in place, but-- oh, that's not him. Bart's blurring at the edges.

"Kon, your aim's a little--" Then he just kind of buckles, eyes closing and mouth opening and Roy can see that movement reflected in Kon.

And then the TK's... gone. Just gone. Roy rubs his wrists and stares at Kon.

Kon smiles, a dangerous, dirty smile. "If Bart comes, he's back in action in, like two minutes. I'm willing to bet you're a one-time deal."

Roy's mouth open and closes, and he bites his tongue on what he wants to say which is actually, "No fair!" and "I've got more than one shot in me!" Bart groans and his eyes open and he's staring at Roy and comes.

Messy, and Roy's got a pretty good mix of envy and frustration going, but with his wrists free, he has the chance to make a move, so he scoops up a splatter of Bart's come and sucks it off his fingers.

Bart's looking at him, disturbingly focussed already. "That's so freaking hot. You know what you should do?"

"I've got some sugges--"

"You should totally blow Kon," Bart interrupts. "Because it rocks. And also, for comparison. He tastes different you know? You won't have--" He stops and looks at Roy. "You *probably* won't have tasted anything quite like that."

Roy looks at Kon and sucks his fingers contemplatively. "Come here."

"I could go with that."

Kon goes over, walking on his knees over the bed, kind of awkward, and then there's a blur and Kon's next to him. Bart's sitting back, arms crossed and looking impatient, and Kon says, "Thanks."

Roy moves towards Kon and there's a sudden weight on his arm.

"No," Bart says. "Kon straddling you."

Roy has to shut his eyes for a moment and then Kon's fucking *floating* over him, settling into place. Grinning at Roy. "Pushy, ain't he?"

There's a sudden weight of Kon letting the TK go, because Kon is a big boy, and Roy means that in every way. Roy licks his lips and it's pretty inevitable that's also going to involve licking the tip of Kon's cock.

Kon groans, loud, and *braces* himself against-- something. Nothing.

"Do it again," Bart says. He really is a pushy little brat, and Roy's not sure if he should really be encouraging that like this, but Kon doesn't seem to have any problems with it, hands going down to Roy's head. Not holding him in place, but--

 _Is this okay?_ Roy appreciates the thought, reaches up, grabs Kon's hips, working out the best angle of attack. This is something Roy's good at. This is something Roy's been *paid* for. Opening his mouth, taking Superboy in and huh. He does taste different

He wonders if this is what Superman tastes like. Idly imagines this *is* Superman. The jeans are a distraction- it's hard to imagine Superman in jeans-- but... out of the cape, undercover, maybe. He can work with that.

Undercover in - foundation of so many of Roy's fantasies - a gay bar. Yeah. Superman looking-- he never actually looks that flustered, that uncomfortable, whatever the situation. He looks as calm as he does when surrounded by half-dressed amazons or invading aliens.

And this is... This is a *job*. He's there to bolster Superman's cover. He's there to help Superman, vital support, helping Superman to do this, so he should just drop to his knees somewhere where people can see, or at least hear because otherwise it won't help the cover, and blow him, Superman going along with it, maybe a little reluctantly at first ("I don't want to take advantage of you, Roy.") and then getting more into it and--

But then Bart's fingers are fluttering on Roy's face and, hell, why's he fantasising about something else when he's *here*? Bart's fingers fluttering over to his mouth, touching Kon too.

"Harder," Bart says. "Fuck him, Kon."

Superboy is holding out somewhat better than Roy would have though, given his (apparent) age, but-- yeah, that works. Superboy follows Bart's instructions and Roy is happy to oblige. He shivers and then he doesn't so much thrust as *plunge*.

Roy can't move, and he doesn't know if it's Superboy or him, because the idea of moving right now is actually kind of impossible. Just that the only thing is to be here and do this, and *receive*, greedy as. Well, as a teenager.

But with much better skills.

Kon's shaking now and any rhythm he had is evaporating. Then he jerks and Roy is vaguely aware that Bart's moved, but--

Bart's watching so *closely*. Something he might remember, later, jerking off in his bed, at the tower, at the Garricks, at--

Bart's hand is on Kon's cock and Kon's lost it, totally, coming in Roy's mouth and he *tastes* alien. Not even a familiar alien, something that little bit *different*.

 

Roy reaches to rub Kon's thigh - and how hot is it that Kon's still dressed, still got the big, red S on his chest? - but Bart's hand closes on his wrist.

"No touching," Bart says.

Kon's arched over Roy's head, breathing hard. Roy wants to object but-- Bart looks pretty hot like this, proto-Dom in the making. The air feels heavy, dense, and Roy doesn't know if that's him or Kon or what. Bart looks at him, eyes kind of closed, head tilted a little on one side, disturbingly still.

"I want to fuck you. Can I fuck you? Or Kon, if you'd--"

And all he can think about is Bart inside him, Bart *buzzing* and *vibrating* inside him.

 

There's a blur and then Bart's back, condom rolled over his cock and tube of lube in his hand. Talking, fast and without any need for outside input. "Kon, hold his legs up."

And it's the TK, the *fucking* TK. Kon looks lazy and interested, one hand resting on Roy's stomach, like maybe he needs the direct connection when his mind's half-gone. Bart's between Roy's legs, looking so intense and interested and turned on, almost as though this is an *experiment*. A particularly sexy experiment. He pictures Bart in a white lab coat for a moment, but it's hotter to picture Bart naked. Or maybe in the Flash suit.

And why isn't Bart naked right now? He should be instead of more-or-less dressed. He doesn't realise he said that out loud until Bart shrugs and say, "I had to get dressed when I went out to get the stuff."

"You went *shopping*?" Roy says.

"Yeah, and I didn't want to risk running into Wally or Jay naked."

Roy opens his mouth, then closes it and gives his biggest, sleaziest smirk. Bart frowns, smacks him on the leg fast enough that Roy doesn't realize it's happened until after and Bart's slicking up his fingers, pausing to give Kon a grin that's all shared friendship and conspiracy and then he buzzes and Roy's stomach curls and he *can't move*.

Roy's spent a fair amount of time speculating on how powers can be applied for better --or filthier-- purposes and it's good to know that Bart's been speculating along the same lines.

"Up a bit--" Bart says and Kon moves him up a little, just helping Bart get a better angle, and all Roy has to do is lie here. Lie here and be fucked. He can do that.

"Okay, so if I--" Bart says, and touches him. Roy automatically jerks because, *oh*, but the TK holds him still.

"I think he liked that," Kon says and he sounds amused.

"Yeah, I got that." Bart's grin has more than a touch of evil twin in it. "Think he'll like it if I do this?"

And now Bart's finger is *inside* him, twisting and buzzing and Roy- Well, he hates to call it a squeal but he thinks that's what it is.

Kon sniggers.

It's, okay, it's a little deserved. Maybe. It's also not enough, which Roy says in loud detail, until Bart looks at him, tilts his head on one side and says, "Roy, stop talking. I'm trying to concentrate here."

It's not rocket-science, Roy bites his tongue to avoid saying. Bart's grin is blinding and he gives Roy a rewarding twist that makes shutting up absolutely worth it. "This is so cool," he says. He gives Roy another look. "Think you can stay quiet while I'm fucking you?"

It's really a bad idea to respond to challenges like that, gives the kid bad habits, but Bart follows it up by bending down and saying, "I'll make it worth it, if you can."

Roy shuts his mouth.

Bart looks at him. "Oh, and you're not allowed to kiss Kon while I'm doing this. That'd be cheating."

Roy sees Kon roll his eyes and resists the urge to do the same. "You want me to do anything while you're getting your top on?" Kon says.

"Just keep holding him. And, um--"

"Yeah." Kon nods and Roy's reminded that this isn't the first time they've done this. He tries very hard not to imagine who else they did it with, then gives up and imagines it in as much detail as he can. Bites his lip to keep from groaning and settles for glaring impatiently at Bart.

Who takes the hint and stops playing about and starts fucking him. It's good, better than the fingers even, and every joke he ever made about speedsters vibrating is coming back to haunt him in the best way. Like standing next to the speakers and feeling the sound vibrate through your bones, and getting well and truly fucked by someone who knows exactly where to touch and it's-- the vibration gets *more*, too much, and he sees Kon touch Bart, and Bart freezes, and when he moves again it's perfect. Almost, because Roy's cock is hard and no-one's touching it, he's straining against that weightless and hard *nothing*, and Bart looks at him.

"Hey Roy, you think you can manage seconds?" Bart says.

Roy opens his mouth to answer, remembers at the last second and nods. Bart looks almost disappointed, but he gets one hand between them, touches Roy's cock at the same time as Roy feels the TTK get tighter and move across his neck and Roy comes.

Bart comes a few seconds later and collapses on him for a second, then recovers enough to pull out, tie up the condom and settle down on the other side of him. "Sex is great," he says, with the sincerity of someone that's still new to that. He opens one eye and looks at Roy. "You can talk now."

"Yeah?" Roy manages to get out. "Cool."

"Wanna start on that reward?" Bart says, getting up on his elbows.

Roy tries to fight down the panic.

"Give him a minute, Bart. Not everyone's got your recovery time."

Bart pouts and Roy really wishes he'd stop doing that. It makes him look his age. Kon gives a put-upon sigh, stretches out a hand across Roy and pulls Bart, floating, over. Bart wavers in the air, then settles down, looking at Kon. Kon waves another hand and a box of tissues from the bedside table hits Roy. "Thanks," he says.

Kon's stroking Bart, long, steady presses of his hand along Bart's back. It seems to work, slowing Bart down. He turns his head on his side and looks at Roy. He doesn't say anything, but Roy can see thoughts ticking away at 150 mph behind his eyes.

Bart moves slightly, wriggling up Kon to kiss him. It's slow, slower than Roy would have thought Bart could go. They're moving against each other, something like teenagers and something not.

Kon stops kissing him long enough to ask, "Bart, do you want--?"

"Maybe later," Bart says, then pushes himself off Kon and leans over to kiss Roy with that same unlikely lack of speed. He stops and looks at Roy. "Better?"

It takes a moment for the meaning to sink in, but Roy nods. "I'm up for a second round."

"Excellent." Bart goes to kiss him again, then changes his mind at the last moment and gives him what's probably going to be a pretty impressive hickey on his neck.

"Hey, I've got work tomorrow. Hard to be convincing saving the world when you've got--"

"So wear a scarf or something," Bart says, then stops. "You don't really mind, do you?"

And he looks so disappointed at the possibility that Roy shrugs. "I'll just tell them I got attacked by Mr Octopus or something."

Bart goes back to work, shifting his body so he's almost completely on Roy, then he gets up on all fours to look at his work. "This is, like, the best thing about having sex with people without special healing," he says. "Even when Kon strips the TK off, he still heals too quickly. I have to touch them up every few hours."

"It's a dirty job..." Roy says.

Bart shrugs. "Depends where I put them. Dude, you''ve got freckles on your *hip*. How'd you get-- Turn over."

"Already?" Roy says, not really objecting so much as being a little wary.

"I just wanna see if-- huh. What is it with old Titans and naked sun bathing?"

Roy shrugs. "Gotta do something to pass the time. And how'd you--"

"You really want us to answer that?" Kon says. Roy can't see him, but he can hear the grin in his voice.

He thinks about the answer, then says, "Yeah, and in detail." Bart's hands stop groping his butt for a second. "I want you to hold him up against the wall," Bart says. "Or maybe the ceiling. Pinned."

"...Interesting," Roy says. He shifts slightly, getting hard again. "That's-- uh, you planning on getting Superboy to help me up?"

"Unless you've got chains or something in the ceiling, or an antigrav thing. You don't, do you?"

"Not here," Roy says. He looks back over his shoulder. Bart's expression is a little too pleased with that.

"See, I can't choose. You could fuck Kon, which is almost as good to watch as it is to do, or Kon could do you. He's good at that, too. He's very flexible," Bart says. "Not in the Robin-sense, in the, what he'll do sense. It's probably the lack of peer and parental conditioning during adolescence. That and all the space orgies."

"...Okay," Roy says, looking at Kon. "Space orgies?"

Kon grins and avoids the question. "Really, he only brings me along 'cause Robin won't let him borrow his zipstrips."

"That's not the only reason," Bart says.

"Well, no," Kon says. "After the friction burns incident --"

Bart glares at him. "You said you'd shut up about that. Pin him to the -- well. Walls are easy. So -- the ceiling."

Roy feels the TK start to lift him. "Don't I get a vote?"

"Do you want one," Bart says, sounding honestly curious.

Roy shrugs. "Maybe."

Kon laughs. It's dirty and teenaged and makes him seem less Super. Except that Roy's on the ceiling now, so there's no denying it. Superboy joins him up there. "So. You want to do me?"

"He'll be fine," Bart says. There's a rush of wind -- right, speedsters can and will run up walls to get a look at things. "He was fine last time we did this."

Roy gets as far as "Whe --" before he stops himself. It's probably better not to know.

TK -- no -- Kon pokes him in the stomach with an actual finger. "You didn't answer my question."

Another burst of wind and there's Bart, hanging from Kon's back and looking over his shoulder. "That's okay. If I make a decision, I can answer for him, right?"

Roy swallows hard, and nods.

End.


End file.
